1. Field
The present invention relates generally to safety belts and harnesses used in vehicles. In particular, embodiments of the present invention concern a safety belt harness with safety belts and a belt positioning frame to restrict movement of the safety belts.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Safety belts and harnesses are commonly used in various types of motor vehicles to safely restrain one or more occupants in the seat of a vehicle. Conventional safety harnesses include two or more belts anchored to the chassis of the vehicle and a buckle assembly to removably connect the belts to one another. Known harnesses include 3-point, 4-point, 5-point, and 6-point harnesses that provide varying levels of convenience and safety. While 3-point harnesses are ubiquitous in passenger cars, emergency vehicles used for emergency response and rescue often use 4-, 5-, or 6-point harnesses to more safely restrain the occupants.
However, conventional safety harnesses, particularly 4-, 5-, and 6-point harnesses, have various deficiencies. For instance, prior art harnesses are structurally complicated and are known to be difficult for the seated occupant to fasten. Conventional harnesses are also prone to being fastened such that one or more belts of the harness is positioned incorrectly over the seated occupant. An incorrectly positioned harness is known to cause discomfort to the occupant and can reduce the effectiveness of the harness as a restraining device.